Siete Pecados
by SpicaNardi
Summary: Siete historias sobre los Santos de Oro, inspirados en los siete pecados capitales. Para terminar con broche de oro, finalmente está la pereza, donde Camus decide tomar el lugar de Milo en un asunto muy especial... ¡Mil gracias a todos por leer!
1. Ira

_Este fic es una serie de drabbles sobre los Santos Dorados, inspirados en los siete pecados capitales. Algunos serán ubicados dentro de puntos muertos de la serie de televisión o la saga de Hades. Gracias por su cordial atención._

_Advertencia: Saint Seiya y sus personajes, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada/Toei Animation. Usados por la autora en estos fics, sin ánimo de lucro._

**IRA**

Deathmask regresó de su visita a la Montaña de los Cinco Picos. Su plan para acabar con el Antiguo Maestro y su discípulo Shiryu, rebeldes contra el Santuario, resultó ser todo un fracaso. No sólo había subestimado en fuerza al santo de bronce, sino que, cuando iba a usar su carta de la victoria y enviarlo a Yomotsu, Mu apareció sorpresivamente para detenerlo, como si anticipadamente se hubiera enterado de sus planes. No teniendo más remedio que detenerse, utilizó un pasaje interdimensional el cual Yomotsu era el puente, para volver no sin antes amenazar a los presentes.

Cuando logró llegar a su casa, vio como una rosa blanca se dirigía contra él a toda velocidad, pero logró esquivarla a tiempo, clavándose la misma en una de las columnas.

- Ah, eres tú – dijo aburrido cuando vio el origen del ataque.

- ¡Deathmask! – exclamó el santo de Piscis, Aphrodite, que estaba completamente furioso - ¡Eres un imbécil e imprudente!

- ¿Qué? ¿Te dijeron lo de mi visita a Cinco Picos?

- Precisamente. Y estaba dispuesto a acompañarte para aniquilar al Antiguo Maestro y al dragón Shiryu, como se lo dijiste al Patriarca. ¡Pero no me esperaste!

- ¿No fue suficiente lo que hiciste con Milo en Isla Andrómeda? Además, le advertí al Patriarca que yo actuaría solo. No necesitaba a nadie más.

Aphrodite rechinó los dientes, pero decidió cambiar de arma. Sus facciones se suavizaron, revelando una sonrisa irónica.

- Bueno, como tú quieras… Pero dime, Deathmask… ¿Lograste tu cometido?

- Yo… - el santo de Cáncer no supo que responder.

- El que calla, otorga, amigo mío. No me digas que ese santito de bronce te superó porque me parto de risa.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya estaba a punto de enviarlo a Yomotsu! – replicó Deathmask con una mueca de rabia – Pero tenía que aparecerse el necio de Mu para detenerme… ¡Maldición! ¡Justo cuando ya tenía a Shiryu bajo mi control y enviarlo al otro mundo! ¡Y de seguro el Antiguo Maestro lo sabía y le avisó a su amiguito el muy cobarde! ¡Malditos sean!

El santo de Cáncer no pudo contener su rabia y dio un puñetazo contra una de las columnas, quebrándola en consecuencia.

- Ya, tranquilízate, guarda tus energías – le dijo Aphrodite con suavidad – Era inevitable. He oído que los santos de bronce junto con su supuesta Atenea están en camino. Y si ellos logran sobrevivir en las casas de Tauro y Géminis, cosa que dudo que suceda, tendrás tu revancha…

Deathmask suspiró burlonamente. Luego empezó a caminar hasta la entrada de la casa, seguido de cerca por Aphrodite.

- Bueno, si Shiryu va a Yomotsu antes de llegar aquí, personalmente me encargaré de torturarlo antes que su alma caiga al abismo. Pero si la suerte lo favorece, no me conformaré con hacerlo pedazos a él solamente. ¡Después iré por Mu y el Antiguo Maestro!

- Como quieras – suspiró el santo de Piscis, comenzando a retirarse – Espero que todo salga bien. Y si después de las batallas tienes algo de tiempo, te invito a un café en Villa Rodorio. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta un consejo: no cometas el mismo error que en Cinco Picos.

- ¿Y cuál es ese error?

- Subestimar a tu enemigo.

Cuando Aphrodite se fue, Deathmask volteó y vio la rosa blanca clavada en la pared. La arrancó de un tirón, para después contemplarla por unos instantes. Después, la despedazó.

- Idiota – murmuró.


	2. Lujuria

**LUJURIA**

Aioria acostumbraba visitar a Marin en las noches, para conversar sobre el progreso de Seiya en su entrenamiento. En realidad, no confiaba mucho en el chico enviado por aquella fundación japonesa, debido a su comportamiento rebelde y perezoso. Pero según la amazona de plata, confiaba en él, pues era un diamante en bruto. Una ventaja es que ya venía preparado, según pudo notar al principio.

Observó que la cabaña estaba a oscuras. Extrañado, decidió acercarse y al ver por la ventana, sólo pudo encontrar al pequeño aprendiz durmiendo profundamente, después de una dura sesión de ejercicios. Pero Marin brillaba por su ausencia. ¿A dónde iría a estas horas? Decidió ir a buscarla, pensado que quizás estaba practicando o meditando en alguna parte, cerca de la playa, como hacía en su tiempo libre.

Su búsqueda no duró mucho; llegó cerca a un estanque de agua rodeado de columnas, que fue parte de un pequeño templo en honor a Hestia; las amazonas y sus aprendices lo habían tomado para sus reuniones personales con el consentimiento del Patriarca, pues doscientos años atrás había muerto la última de las sacerdotisas del templo, dejándolo al Santuario de Atenea como un pequeño legado, a cambio de no dejarlo convertido en ruinas. Un canal proveía al estanque de agua pura.

Y ahí, bajo la luz de la luna llena, encontró a la amazona de plata tomando un baño.

- ¿Marin?

Por primera vez, Aioria vio con sus propios ojos la verdadera figura de la amazona más misteriosa de todas. Su piel era blanca, tersa, pese a que tenía algunas cicatrices; su cuerpo era admirablemente moldeado, resultado del entrenamiento que realizó para llegar a ser lo que era ahora. Pero lo que lo dejó realmente pasmado era la finura de su rostro, junto con sus bellos ojos azules, del tono del mar mediterráneo. Su belleza, oculta bajo una máscara de metal, era incomparable.

La caída de una roca delató su presencia; Marin volteó y sintió el terror apoderarse de ella al ver al santo dorado. Fue en un corto lapso de tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados, el amor y el miedo, los envolvía completamente. Sin embargo, la vergüenza de la amazona, manifestada en un grito, los hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Marin, espera! ¡Fue un accidente! – exclamó Aioria mientras ella salía apresuradamente del estanque y se cubría con un lino blanco.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡No tienes perdón, Aioria! ¡Recuerda la ley de las Amazonas!

- ¡Por favor! Te aseguro que esto tiene una explicación – el dorado intentaba acercarse para tratar de convencerla – Estoy tan sorprendido como tú…

- ¡Aléjate de Mí! – Marin sollozaba retrocediendo, cubriendo su rostro con una mano y totalmente dominada por el dolor y la vergüenza - ¡Estoy perdida! ¡Debería matarte, pero no puedo! ¡No contra un santo de Oro!

Pero Aioria logró asirla de un brazo con suavidad y atrayéndola hacia él, la abrazó con dulzura. Marin se quedó impávida, con las palabras trabadas en su garganta y derramando lágrimas.

- Lo comprendo – dijo él – La ley, el juramento, el castigo. No te preocupes, no tendrás por qué hacerlo, porque será nuestro secreto. Nadie se enterará y trataré de fingir que esto nunca pasó…

- El problema es – respondió Marin con la voz quebrada – Es que este tipo de cosas no se pueden hacer. La ley es clara… O te mato o te amo…

La amazona vio a Aioria directo a sus ojos.

- Y no tengo el poder suficiente para matarte.

Era inevitable. Ambos lo sabían y por eso, Aioria dejó que ella fundiera sus labios con los suyos; no pudieron contener sus impulsos por más tiempo, pese a que trataban de controlarse. Pero no había vuelta atrás…

* * *

Marin despertó. Tanto ella como su amado se habían quedado dormidos, aunque aún no amanecía. Sabiendo lo que implicaba si alguna de sus compañeras se acercaba, se vistió rápidamente y se colocó su máscara de metal. Luego, desapareció del lugar. Cuando Aioria despertó después, se percató de su soledad. Después de colocarse sus vestiduras, caminó de vuelta hasta los alrededores de la cabaña y vio a la amazona controlando los ejercicios que hacía Seiya. Parecía como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El santo de oro simplemente suspiró y se marchó hacia el Santuario. No pudo percatarse que Marin se había quedado mirándolo a través de su máscara. Luego bajó la cabeza y reaccionando, siguió a su joven aprendiz mientras se ejercitaba.


	3. Envidia

**ENVIDIA**

Me miré en el espejo de mi habitación, aún sin entender la decisión del Patriarca conforme a su sucesor.

¿Aioros? ¿Por qué? Él sólo sirve para educar aspirantes a ser los guerreros de Atenea, enseñarles a usar su fuerza interior y exterior para la lucha. ¿Pero dirigir el Santuario y tomar decisiones a la hora de enfrentarse a las guerras santas? Nunca.

Yo deseaba que el hogar sagrado de nuestra diosa dejara de ser un lugar perdido en el tiempo; que se convirtiera en la Orden Sagrada por excelencia, superando a los Dioses Guerreros de Asgaard, los Generales Marinos de Poseidón, los Espectros de Hades y los Bersekers de Ares. Y en las guerras sagradas consolidarnos como los invencibles defensores de los dominios de Atenea. ¡El mundo sería estable y seguro por nosotros!

¡Pero Shion nunca me entendió! Su miraba me reprochaba, mientras decía que yo era demasiado ambicioso, que la Orden de los Santos de Atenea no debía regir el mundo sino protegerlo y que mis ideales no concordaban con los del Santuario. Y por supuesto, empezó a tratarse con Aioros… Los veía cuando ambos conversaban e incluso consideraba las ideas de él más que las mías. ¡Empezó a ignorarme!

¡Miserable Shion! ¡No entiendes _mi_ revolución! ¡No entiendes mis ideales! ¡Tu mente se quedó en el pasado!

Quebré el espejo con un puñetazo, haciendo una extraña grieta como si estuviera partido en dos. Y después, empecé a ver algo terrorífico: Una bifurcación de mi propia imagen, siendo el lado derecho mi rostro, ojos y cabello normales, pero en el lado izquierdo… Mi cabello cenizo, mi ojo totalmente rojo y mi piel de un pálido siniestro. La oscuridad comenzó a rodearme mientras una risa malévola parecía zumbar en mis oídos…

_- Estúpido_empezó una voz a decirme – _Eres tan ciego…_

¿Qué?

_Ah, Gemini no Saga... Tu sueño jamás se realizará, porque tú eres diferente a ellos… No piensas como ellos, que sólo piensan en vivir cumpliendo con su deber… Tú posees sueños más allá… Pero sólo la restricción de Atenea te impide cumplirlos…_

¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿Quién eres?!

_- S__hion es de mente estrecha, por los traumas que tuvo en la última guerra sagrada, teme que el Santuario se expanda a su autodestrucción… No puede estar más equivocado… Con un buen liderazgo, una mente llena de estrategia e ingenio y un don de mando firme y fuerte, el Santuario llegará a expandirse más allá de las estrellas..._

Mi sueño…

_Pero el nuevo sucesor no lo que se requiere… No Aioros… Sólo tú, Saga… Sin embargo, para que llegues a ser realmente lo que quieres, debes hacer algo… Algo que tú hermano dijo, pero siempre lo has negado…_

¿Qué mi hermano ha dicho, pero yo…? No, no es lo que estoy pensando.

_Saga, debes aceptarme, debemos ser uno. Sólo siendo uno, lograrás tu sueño._

¿Y quien eres tú para decirme que debo hacer?

_¿Qué quien soy? Saga, yo estoy contigo desde que naciste y siempre he estado latente en tu interior. Has negado mi existencia tantas veces, pero soy la única opción que tienes para lograr lo que tanto quieres… Yo soy quien te muestro la verdad sobre todo y todos los que te rodean… Soy la clave de tu evolución… Soy el mensajero de los dioses y ellos me han hablado… El Santuario necesita una revolución…_

¿Una revolución? ¿Es posible? Pero ya es tarde… El lugar que me correspondía lo ha tomado Aioros. Yo simplemente soy y seré Gemini no Saga…

_- ¿Es que tu sueño dorado no era dejar una huella en la historia de la humanidad? ¿No quieres que tu nombre sea recordado y que cuando las futuras generaciones vean la Constelación de Cástor y Pólux, sea tu nombre el primero en venírseles a la mente? ¡Abre los ojos, Saga! ¡Los cambios se acercan y tú debes ser el peldaño para forma esa Revolución!_

¿Será posible? ¿Podré lograrlo?

_- Pero debes pagar un precio… Uno muy alto…Renunciarás a Aioros._

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me pidas eso?! Aioros… Antes de que ocurriera todo esto… Nuestra relación era tan especial… Pero ahora…

_- Por favor, Saga… ¿Es que hasta ahora te das cuenta? Aioros te ha estado usando durante todo este tiempo. Si no fuera por ti… ¿Crees que el Santo dorado de Sagitario hubiera llegado tan lejos, a tal punto de tener una relación casi paternal con el Patriarca? ¡Despierta! __Ya en el poder, Aioros te tratará peor que un paria. No se acordará de las noches en las cuales compartieron juntos cuerpos y almas, que se hicieron promesas y juraron lealtad en sus corazones. El poder lo corromperá y no tardará en ser igual que el estúpido de Shion. Y tú, serás relegado al olvido._

No puede ser… ¿Aioros es capaz de eso? ¿De hacerme eso? Pero… Es verdad… Lo he notado… Últimamente se ha distanciado de mí y según me ha dicho Aphrodite, lo ha descubierto yendo a altas horas de la noche a la habitación del Patriarca y quedarse incluso hasta la madrugada. Entonces eso significa…

_- ¡Por fin te has dado cuenta! ¿Y ahora, cuál es tu decisión?_

Suspiro. No tengo remedio.

- Acepto – murmuro con la voz de aquel que sabe que ha perdido la partida.

_- ¡Eso me gusta, amigo! ¡Ahora la Gloria, El Poder, La Honra y el Respeto te aguardan!_

Un momento… Ese cosmo que se eleva dentro de mí… ¡Dioses! ¿Quién eres?

_- Ah, se me olvidó presentarme…Soy Ares, el dios de la Guerra… Y gracias por tu ayuda, querido amigo._

¡No, espera, me retracto! ¡Espera! ¡NO!

Aioros…

* * *

El Patriarca contempla las brillantes constelaciones en el cielo. Pero desde hace un momento, ha estado intranquilo, pues había percibido un poderoso cosmo en la casa de Géminis. ¿Era amigo o enemigo? Lo ignoraba, pero tenía que averiguarlo, ya que podía ser una amenaza para la recién nacida reencarnación de Atenea.

De pronto, siente una presencia cercana a la de él.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Muéstrate ahora!

Era Saga. Estaba con su armadura dorada, pero algo extraño había en él. Su mirada había cambiado…

- Gran Patriarca, tenemos que hablar…

_Bueno, generalmente no hago notas de autor, pero he decidido hacer una excepción con este fic. En realidad, no salió como quería y les aseguro que a este le he puesto más empeño que a los anteriores. Bueno, cosas que pasan._

_Agradezco un montón la inspiración a mi querida amiga Selene18, cuyo fic sobre AiorosxSaga fue el que me inspiró para esta historia. Y también, se lo dedico, no sólo a ella sino también a GemininoSaga y GemininoKanon, por que se lo merecen. Saludos y sigan disfrutando de mi serie._


	4. Gula

**GULA**

- ¿Qué rayos? ¡Por Atenea!

Shion no daba crédito a lo que veía. Un niño de cabello castaño alborotado, ojos traviesos, cuyas vestiduras delataban su origen extranjero, más bien chino, comía tranquilamente una de los duraznos consagrados a la diosa, que traían las doncellas para venerar a la diosa de la sabiduría. Indignado, se arrojó contra aquel insolente, arrojándolo al suelo, sosteniéndole con dureza la cabeza y haciéndole botar la fruta.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, extranjero?! ¡Aunque tus creencias son distintas a las de aquí, este recinto es sagrado y no tienes ningún derecho a ser sacrílego!

- Pero si yo sólo tenía hambre – masculló el joven en chino, idioma que entendía Shion, ya que su maestro lo llevaba a menudo a lugares remotos, entre ellos, varias aldeas de aquel país oriental.

- ¿Hambre? ¡Eso no justifica tu falta de modales! ¡Eres un grosero! ¡Mereces la muerte! – le increpó el joven lemuriano.

- ¡YA BASTA! – una voz resonó en todo el templo, mientras Shion liberó rápidamente a su prisionero y se puso de rodillas.

Era nada menos que el Patriarca, quien venía acompañado de quien fuera su maestro, un hombre de cabello rojizo, ojos verdosos y dos manchas en formas de puntos en la frente, de apariencia adusta pese a su juventud, portando en su cuerpo, la armadura dorada de Libra con su capa de lino ondeándole a las espaldas.

- Espero, joven Shion, que tengas una buena explicación para este comportamiento tan bochornoso en este lugar.

- Gran Patriarca, yo… yo… - titubeó el aludido mientras se inclinaba de rodillas en señal de respeto. Mientras, el joven chino se encontraba tan confundido que se había quedado ahí, impávido.

- …Quería decirle – comenzó Shion, mirando con nerviosismo a sus superiores – que yo encontré a este extranjero cometiendo sacrilegio en el altar, tomando los frutos de la cosecha que habían sido consagrados a la diosa Atenea. Yo, en mi condición como aspirante, me di cuenta que debía detenerlo enseguida, antes que continuara con su falta.

- ¿Y por qué no llamaste a mí o a Azun? – preguntó el patriarca – Bien sabes que los actos de violencia dentro de este lugar están totalmente prohibidos, así no conlleve un derramamientos de sangre. Lo lamento por una persona que ha sido un brillante alumno en el Santuario, pero no tengo más remedio que castigarte.

Y luego la mirada oculta del patriarca se dirigió al joven chino.

- Tu nombre, muchacho.

- Dohko, señor – susurró el aludido, tembloroso.

- Me imagino que viniste con Shen Feng, el minero que siempre nos trae materiales para la reparación de las armaduras. ¿Verdad?

- Soy su asistente, señor.

- Pues bien, viendo que en tu total ignorancia, has quebrantando una ley sagrada en este lugar, tienes dos caminos para ti: Quedarte a expiar tu falta, quedándote en el Santuario y convirtiéndote en un guerrero santo al servicio de Atenea o simple y llanamente, la muerte.

Semejante dilema tomó por sorpresa a ambos muchachos. El uno, el lemuriano, porque no sentía precisamente en ese joven chino, aptitudes para siquiera convertirse en un guardia del Santuario y el otro, porque por un durazno se encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó el patriarca, rompiendo el silencio.

- Yo… Acepto quedarme aquí, señor – dijo Dohko con resignación.

- Bien, siendo esta la decisión… Azun de Libra.

- Si señor, - el santo dorado se inclinó delante del Patriarca.

- Escúchame con atención: De ahora en adelante, serás tú quien eduque a este jovencito, para que se convierta en aspirante a santo de oro.

- Si, señor.

- Y en cuanto a tu castigo, Shion, por traer la violencia en un lugar sagrado, es que ayudarás a Dohko en su entrenamiento, como compañero. Si Azun le da las bases a su nuevo alumno para ser un santo, tú se las reforzarás. Eres uno de los aspirantes más aventajados y en ti, reside la sabiduría de los lemurianos, los sobrevivientes de la Atlántida.

Shion reprimió su ira, bajando la cabeza.

- Lo que usted ordene, patriarca.

El representante de Atenea se retiró, mientras el santo de Libra permaneció ahí, silencioso, mientras Dohko permaneció sentado, sin decir una palabra. Sin embargo, Shion se levantó, dirigiéndose a su maestro, hecho una furia.

- ¡¿Maestro, cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara?! ¡Es sólo un chicuelo, no siento ninguna estrella protectora en él! ¡No ha sido bendecido por las estrellas! ¡No sirve para ser un san…!

- Aunque tú no lo creas, Shion, yo era como él. Pensaba que mi vida no iba a ser más allá de ser un pobre campesino en una aldea entre los límites de China e India, hasta que mi maestro, quien es ahora el gran Patriarca, encontró en mí algo que yo ignoraba tener completamente. De ese día han pasado veintitrés años… Y ahora, se ha vuelto a repetir la historia, aunque quien sabe cuántas veces ha sucedido así.

Azun se dirigió hasta la salida.

- Los espero a ambos en Star Hill.

Cuando el santo dorado se fue, Shion se sintió muy mal. ¿Realmente su visión del mundo y de las personas era tan egoísta, que no veía más allá? Había sido una lección un poco… inusual. Pero demostraba que aún tenía mucho que aprender, demasiado…

Miró a Dohko; se acercó, extendiéndole una mano.

- Levántate, tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Entonces somos amigos? – preguntó el joven chino inocentemente.

- Veremos después – dijo el lemuriano con una sonrisa – Aunque no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

Y los dos abandonaron el lugar.


	5. Orgullo

**ORGULLO**

La amazona de Ofiuco sabía perfectamente que su presencia no era grata en ninguna de las Doce Casas. Pero la situación que atravesaba el Santuario en estos momentos, era más que una justificación para solicitar ayuda a los santos de oro. Como le había comentado algunos guardias, el Patriarca había enviado a Milo de Escorpión y Aphrodite de Piscis para castigar a los rebeldes de la Isla Andrómeda, lo que indicaba que ya la guerra sagrada ya no era un "juego de niños", como habían dicho Phaeton antes.

-Estoy segura, él aceptará – dijo Shaina cuando se dirigía a una casa en especial; la segunda casa de Tauro.

Finalmente, llegó hasta el umbral y pudo avistar a Aldebaran, el señor de la casa, sentado en su rústico asiento, un bloque de mármol, que consideraba el mejor sitio para descansar o meditar después de su entrenamiento. Pero él ya había sentido la presencia de la amazona de plata incluso antes que llegara a su recinto.

-¿A qué has venido, Shaina? – preguntó con recelo – Si estás aquí, es porque debe ser algo muy grave.

-Aldebarán de Tauro – la amazona entró a la casa, con paso seguro y luego prosiguió – He venido con el único propósito de solicitar su ayuda en esta guerra contra los santos de bronce, que han traicionado a Atenea, al rebelarse contra la autoridad suprema del Santuario.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó el santo dorado sin moverse de su sitio.

- El Gran Patriarca ha enviado a varios de mis compañeros a castigar a esos guerreros, por su deslealtad e insolencia, más al reconocer a una chiquilla millonaria como la reencarnación de Atenea; como habrás oído, increíblemente han sido derrotados.

Luego, Shaina se levantó y apretó los puños con firmeza.

-¡Por eso, le pido a usted que me acompañe a Japón, para acabar con esos santos miserables y así, restablecer de una buena vez, la paz en el Santuario!

Aldebaran no respondió; después, soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la casa.

-Shaina… No me digas que ya te rendiste en tu propósito de vengarte del tal Seiya. Y no puedo creer que los santos de plata sean tan ineptos, que no pudieron vencer a unos niños con armaduras endebles.

-¿Qué ha dicho usted? – preguntó la amazona de plata, sorprendida por la respuesta.

-Lo que oíste, Amazona de Ofiuco; no iré a realizar una labor tan risible, como derrotar a unos mocosos, que sólo han tenido suerte en sus batallas. No me involucraré en luchas que no valen la pena. – luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta pasar de largo de donde estaba Shaina – Además, si no me equivoco, el Patriarca ya envió a Aioria de Leo para que cumpla esa misión. De todos, fue el único que aceptó, porque está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, para lograr el perdón del Santuario para él y su hermano traidor.

Aldebaran suspiró burlonamente mientras Shaina trataba de contener su ira.

-¡Pero señor! – le repuso la amazona - ¡La situación se está saliendo de control y Phaeton ha caído en la desesperación, temiendo un castigo terrible! ¡En cualquier momento…!

-¿Por qué no vas mejor y alcanzas a Aioria, en vez de quejarte tanto? – le interrumpió el santo de Tauro – Sería bastante humillante que él hiciera todo lo que tú no has podido, con el hombre que más odias en este mundo. ¿O me equivoco?

Esas palabras fueron la que le dieron punto final a la conversación, pues Shaina no tuvo más remedio, que marcharse inmediatamente de la casa. Su intento de convencer a Aldebaran había sido infructuoso y derrotada, no le quedaba más que irse a Oriente y cumplir su propósito.

Odiaba pensar que el santo dorado de Tauro tuviera la razón.


	6. Codicia

**CODICIA**

Saga miraba con horror, lo que había hecho su hermano gemelo; no sabiendo cómo, el joven tomó los ropajes del patriarca y luego, se sentó en el trono reservado para el representante de la diosa de la sabiduría en la Tierra.

Lo peor del asunto, es que no era el único que presenciaba semejante acto de sacrilegio. Antes que él, un joven aspirante recién llegado de la India, de cabellera dorada, vestido con una simple túnica, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y entre sus manos, un rosario de cuentas, estaba de pie, silencioso, soportando las burlas de Kanon, mientras imitaba al patriarca.

-Shaka, Shaka, Shaka – decía el joven mientras reía cínicamente - ¿Así que eres el que viene a tomar posesión de la armadura de Virgo?

-Si, lo soy – respondió el aludido con calma – Y tú no eres precisamente el gran patriarca… ¿Verdad?

-No, pero muy pronto lo seré. Y te aseguro, que cuando sea el único al mando del Santuario, habrá muchos cambios; ya no será un lugar que venere a dioses que ya ni siquiera se toman la molestia de venir a la tierra. Me imagino a mí mismo, sentado en este trono, teniendo a mi lado los tesoros sagrados de Atenea, ¿Los has visto? El Niké y el Escudo Sagrado… Son realmente hermosos.

-Con esos ideales, no creo que todos acepten tu mandato fácilmente.

-Ah, ¿Te crees muy listo? Bien – Kanon se puso de pie – Se supone que tú eres la reencarnación de Buda, el Iluminado, venerado por miles. Me pregunto, por qué un hombre que es casi considerado como un dios, de una religión y creencia distintas, ha escogido servir a Atenea, una diosa de rango inferior y perteneciente a una creencia muy distinta. En serio, me gustaría saberlo.

Saga quiso intervenir, preparando la técnica con la cual enviaría a otra dimensión a su insolente hermano, pero fue detenido, inesperadamente, por un gesto de Shaka.

-El querer amar y proteger a los humanos – respondió el joven hindú – Es verdad que soy superior a la diosa que es venerada en este Santuario, incluso, debería crear mi propia orden de santos guerreros, para cumplir esa misión por mí mismo. Pero eso sería contradecir mis propias enseñanzas, que establecí hace mucho tiempo. Dos cosas que te hacen mucha falta: La humildad y el desinterés.

-¡Imbécil, a me no me vienen a dar lecciones de…!

-_¡Galaxian Explosion!_

Los destellos a la velocidad de la luz, sorprendieron a Kanon, quien fue duramente arrojado contra el muro, destrozando el trono del patriarca y estampándolo contra la pared. Fue tal la magnitud de los golpes, que el ropaje que tenía quedó hecho pedazos. Terminado el ataque, el ambicioso joven cayó al suelo, herido. Inmediatamente, Saga se dirigió hasta esa parte y agarró con fuerza a su hermano, levantándolo del suelo.

-No había necesidad de eso – comentó Shaka.

-¡Nadie te pidió que te entrometieras en esto! ¡Soy el único con la autoridad necesaria para castigar a mi hermano por su falta! ¡Es mí responsabilidad y cualquier cosa, me disculparé con el patriarca después!

Y luego, mientras llevaba a rastras a Kanon, el joven santo dorado de Géminis miró seriamente a Shaka.

-Por favor, no quiero que comentes esto con nadie.

Shaka no tuvo más remedio que resignarse ante este hecho, pues sentía que el cosmos de Saga era bastante agresivo y su nivel no era para ser subestimado. Aunque quedó un poco preocupado sobre el destino de Kanon, cuyos ojos brillaron al sentirse señor del Santuario, aunque fuera por unos instantes.


	7. Pereza

**PEREZA**

_Dedicado a Ariadna Azul. Con mucho cariño…_

Simplemente, Camus no podía creerlo. Al ver a Milo recostado en su cama, con una actitud de "no me interesa absolutamente nada de lo que tengas que decirme", sintió que la indignación se apoderaba de él, pero en vez de elevar su cosmoenergía y realizar la _Aurora Execution_ como un justo merecido, respiró profundo y le preguntó a su amigo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Milo?

—Adelante —dijo el santo de Escorpión con voz soñolienta.

—¿Por qué no aceptaste la propuesta del Gran Patriarca para entrenar al pequeño huérfano ruso-japonés, que envió esa Fundación?

Camus hizo una pausa y continuó.

—Milo, tú sabes muy bien que no vamos a durar para siempre. Pronto vendrán nuevas guerras y si llegamos a morir, tenemos que dejar una nueva generación de guerreros entrenados, para que el Santuario de Atenea no se quede sin defensores que afronten futuras batallas…

—¿Tan pronto piensas en morir, Camus? Vamos, sólo hay una vida y pese a nuestro destino, debemos disfrutarlo lo mejor que se pueda.

—Eres increíble…

El santo dorado de Acuario sentía la suave brisa entrar por las falsas puertas abiertas de la octava casa. Era una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, una que no sentía desde hacía tiempo, sobre todo, después de la batalla contra los Titanes. Pero ahora, Camus sólo pensaba en una opción para compensar esa _desidia_ de su amigo, a pensar en el futuro y empezar el camino para escoger a su futuro sucesor.

—Te has quedado callado —sonrió Milo— ¿Puedo seguir descansando tranquilamente, sin oír reproches de tu parte?

—Sigue ahí, no te preocupes. Pero, compensaré la falta que le hiciste al Gran Patriarca, para evitarte problemas.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Llenar alguna tinaja sagrada con tu apreciada sangre?

—Nada de eso— Camus disimuló su rabia —Me ofreceré como maestro de ese niño.

—¿En serio? Pero eso significa que tendrás que irte del Santuario y volver a tus tierras de entrenamiento… ¡Romperás la promesa que le hiciste a Atenea!

—Ella entenderá. Nos vemos pronto, Milo.

El santo de oro se retiró de la habitación, dejando a su compañero bastante pensativo. Sobre todo porque, si el Gran Patriarca acepta la propuesta de Camus, no lo volvería a ver durante un largo, largo tiempo…

* * *

El pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, aguardaba impaciente, protegiéndose del hielo solamente con un abrigo que le dio uno de los aldeanos que lo llevaron al sitio donde entrenaba su futuro maestro. Pese a que había vivido en Siberia hasta la trágica muerte de su madre Natassia, nunca imagino que existiera un lugar que fuese tan, tan frío, como ese punto. Y la verdad, estaba empezando a desanimarlo, tanto física, como espiritualmente.

De pronto, vio una silueta en medio del viento helado, que se acercaba a él. Era un hombre alto, de cabello índigo, ojos azules y parecía estar muy tranquilo, pese a que el frío arreciaba en ese lugar. Finalmente, llegó hasta donde estaba el niño, que seguía viéndolo, pasmado.

—¿Así que tú eres el pequeño huérfano que envió la Fundación Graude, como aspirante a santo de Atenea?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Entiendo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿El mío, señor? Hyoga.

—Bien. Mi nombre es Camus y de ahora en adelante, seré tu maestro.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ Después de más de un año sin actualizar, por fin les traigo el último capítulo de "Siete Pecados". Definitivamente, no salió como lo tenía planeado, así que me disculpo si no era lo que esperaban. De paso, les agradezco mucho que hayan seguido mi historia, a través de los conteos, los comentarios y añadirlo a sus favoritos. Dedicado a todos los fans de Saint Seiya, con mucho amor. _

_Gracias por su paciencia y comprensión. Hasta una próxima vez._


End file.
